Dances with Wolf Fish
Oscar tries to find a new roommate when he notices that Milo is impossible to live with. Milo ends up with Wolf Fish and Oscar ends up with Principal Stickler, which does not go out well. Episode Summary Bud is sweeping the floor when a bird picks him up. Bea rings the doorbell of Milo and Oscar's house. No one gets the door for a moment, and she rings again. Bea asks who is ready for some fantasy football. Bea thinks it is strange that she opens the door herself that Milo and Oscar are fighting and they throw a toilet, a video game controller, and a basketball out of the door. Bea ducks so she would not get hurt. Bea says "Guys?" and Milo comes up to the door and says hi. Bea asks what is going on. Milo says that he was just making his sandwich and Oscar just went in a rage. Oscar then grabs Milo and shows him a broom and calls it "Senior Broom." Milo says he hates it and introduces Oscar to "Senior Tickle." Oscar was hoping not for Senior Tickle. Soon they got into big of a fight, and Bea stops them and notices how gross and messy it is in the tank. Milo tells Bea he is leaving a trail. Bea uses her phone to taks a picture of the mess and send it to Shellsea. Shellsea calls back saying "Ew." Bea tries to stop them, but Oscar believes Milo is impossible to live with, and Milo says it is impossible to live with Oscar and his "seniors" made of objects. They then break up. So Milo leaves. Milo has his bodysuit off and is wearing Oscar's underwear. Milo goes through tanks like Bea's kitchen where her parents are, Coach Salmons' tank, and Clamantha's tank while she is taking a shower. Then he gets to a tank full of wolf fish. Milo then takes a mud bath with the wolf fish and becomes roomates with them. Back at Oscar's tank, Oscar holds auditions for who would be his roomie. First up was Albert Glass, who had an amazing speech at first, but then he drunk his lemonade, and Oscar saw the drink going up his head, which he thought was gross, so he called next. Then Jocktopus was there, asking for a new roomie since he broke his other roomie, and Oscar then immediatly said "Next!". Then Bo Gregory came, hoping he could milk his cow there, but Oscar rejected and said next. Then it was Clamantha dressed as a boy, but it did not trick Oscar. Then Clamantha dressed up as a boy numerous times, until it was finally Steve Jackson, who was revealed to still be Clamantha once she spit a pearl. Oscar could not stand there was no one to have as a roomie. Then Principal Stickler came in, and Nurse Fishington gave a speech on paper to Oscar. Then Principal Stickler cleaned up 100% of the tank and Oscar accepted him as a roomate. Then Oscar and Milo sang The Perfect Roomie. It was really windy back at Milo and the Wolves' tank, and Milo could not sleep. He looked out the tank at Oscar and Principal Stickler's tank, Oscar read a story to Principal Stickler while warming up by the fireplace. Because of how cold it was, he tried going to the side of a wolf fish and using its fur as a blanket, but the wolf fish knocked Milo far away. Oscar and Principal Stickler are watching a show that is funny to Oscar but not to Stickler. Principal Stickler tried to trick Oscar into attacking the fly on TV. Oscar did not appreciate it a single bit. Oscar said, "What kind of monster did I invite into my house!". Milo is upset about the tempature in that tank. Milo went up to a refrigerator and got ketchup. He almost put it in his mouth, but then he put it on his stomach and arm pits. The wolf fish started getting ready to eat Milo. He mentioned Oscar would never eat him. Principal Stickler vacuums Oscar's blanket and Bed, and Oscar got mad that he was vacuumed up his house. Then he vacuumed Oscar's braces and blew on his eyes. Milo came in and said he was getting chased by the wolf fish. Oscar said he was getting sucked up by Stickler. Milo mentions that the breaking-up thing was a bad idea, and Oscar agreed. So then Oscar showed Senior Broom again, and their brothers rings were on it. They wore the rings and went to get food at the Hokey Poke. Then Stickler gets mad and tries to vacuum the wolf fish. Then it shows Bea ringing the doorbell two more times and opening the door, and then she sees Principal Stickler and the Wolf Fish, and leaves and says she'll just go back to Milo and Oscar's house later. Songs * The Perfect Roomie End Credits Mouse remarks how "emotional those fish were." Snake then says that was quite a fight Milo and Oscar had. She then says that she is glad that they do not fight like that, to which Mouse responds with "We fight like this!" and then she proceeds to fight with Snake's tail. After Snake's tail hits Mouse on her head, she tells her "That's now how we practiced it," and Snake apologizes. Gallery Running Gags Bud's Pets & ... * Cleaning Supplies Memorable Quotes Background Information * This is the first time it is actually said that Oscar has braces. * This is the first time that Oscar is seen without his braces. * This is the first time Milo and Oscar fight. * This is the first episode Steve Jackson talks. * This is the first time Clamantha is seen taking a shower. * List of fish Oscar goes through to be his roomate: *# Albert Glass *# Jocktopus *# Bo Gregory *# Clamantha in disguise *# Principal Stickler (official choice) * Clamantha's disguises are: *# Mr. Mantha *# Pilot *# Bunny *# Snowman *# Steve Jackson Errors *When it showed Oscar and Principal Stickler's tank, there was a fireplace, but since they were underwater that would not be possible. Continuity *This is the SecondThis time Clamantha pretends to be someone else. ("Doris Flores Gorgeous") This is, however, the first time someone sees her disguise be revealed. Allusions * The title is a pun on Dances with Wolves. Cast * Kyle Massey as Milo * Justin Roiland as Oscar * Chelsea Staub as Bea * Maxwell Atoms as Bo Gregory * Dee Bradley Baker as Wolves * Greg Cipes as Steve Jackson * John DiMaggio as Jocktopus * Alex Hirsch as Clamantha & Guy * Edie McClurg as Mrs. Goldfishberg * Atticus Shaffer as Albert Glass * Richard Simmons as Coach Salmons * Jerry Stiller as Principal Stickler * Kari Wahlgren as Shellsea :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Milo Category:Oscar